Murder In The Dark
by dr3am3r93
Summary: When Bella's parents are murdered she goes to live with the Cullens. Now with the murderer still loose she tries to live without fear. Can she just have a normal childhood with nice friends, or will the dark figures come for her?
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

B.P.O.V

I could hear them coming closer. The footsteps growing louder as they got closer to where I was. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly, squeezing my eyes shut while doing so. I didn't have a clue what was going on. All I knew was that if these unknown intruders were to find me, or my parents for that matter, it would not be good.

I didn't know where my parents or my baby sister, Venessa, was. The last time I saw Charlie, my dad, was at dinner. He seemed a bit distracted, picking at his food not eating it which was very unusual for him. Normally he would be stuffing food into his mouth at a mile a minute. I didn't dwell on it though, I just thought that it was a recent case at the police station that got him worried.

Before he went to bed was even more unusual. My dad isn't one for showing emotions. Maybe sometimes an awkward pat on the shoulder to resemble a hug, or a pat on the back to show pride, but nothing more that that. But before he went to bed he gave me a tight hug and whispered

"Im sorry sweetie, I love you you know that right?" into my ear. I stood shocked for a moment before I replied with a quick

"Yeah I know, I love you too". He then trudged up the stairs to bed while I finished the dishes. The same things happened with my mum before she went to put Venessa to bed. This was a little more routine though so didn't worry me as much.

The last time I saw my mother was a way more unnerving and a lot more unusual. I was asleep in my bed, not really dreaming of anything when i was startled awake by my Renee shaking my shoulders. When I looked into her eyes I knew something was wrong, but I had no idea what it could be. Renee looked down to me with a tear strolling down her cheek.

She quietly ordered me to get up and hide in my closet, staying there and keeping quiet untill she came to get me. Confused, I got out of bed and ran to the closet, hurdling over piles of clothes strewn across my room. Renee followed me and shut the door quickly. I heard a muffled

"I love you, stay quiet sweetie", before I was enveloped in darkness. I sat on the floor, now thoroughly freaked out and was quiet as a mouse, like ordered. Thats when I heard the footsteps.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the creak of my door open. I held my breath and tried to stop my heart from pounding. I was sure who ever was on the other side of the door would be able to hear it. It was deadly silent for a few minutes before I heard the door creak slightly again signaling that the intruder was gone.

I let out a small sigh of relief as the footsteps started up again, this time heading away from me. I prayed and hoped that me parents would have the same sort of luck I did and listened intently to the footsteps to try to determine where they were heading.

It was then that I heard it. The sound that made me gasp and made my hair stand on end. It gave me goosebumps and will haunt me for years to come. It was a sound that, in any other occasion than this, would have made me happy and smile, but now it only made me fearfiul. It was Venessa's child like, happy laughter.

How a baby could laugh in a situation like this is beyond me. I heard some muffled whispers and the footsteps growing louder and more determined. They knew exactly where they were going. Tears began to roll down my cheek as I heard the intruder let out a shout that told every one where they were.

What I heard after that will surely haunt my dreams, no, my NIGHTMARES until my dieing day. They will fill every silence, taint every good word spoken.

My mother screamed in cry of shock and pain as she was kicked or punched by an intruder. My baby sister cried in shock and let out a shrill scream as my mother fell to the ground. My father scrambling to help the one he loved. I heard a few mumbled whispers from my dad to my mother as tears blurred my vision. I didn't want to listen to this but I couldn't stop myself.

"Be quiet, Renee, we don't want to wake the neighbours do we?" The intruder asked in a menacing voice. From what it sounded like from the murmer of agreement there was two males whose voices were deep, indicating they were men, and one female, whose voice was just as painful and shrill as my baby sister cry. I was sure I could pick out those voices from a room of crowded people.

No one spoke after that, though I could hear a few gasps and chuckles. Then, every thing went silent. No more footsteps, no more cries of pain, just three hollow sounding shots.

The gun shots rang out through the empty halls, replaying the three shots over and over again. That was the worst kind of pain I have felt in my life. Knowing that the three people I loved most, the three people I cared about the most were now gone. Shot in cold blood by three people who I didn't know a thing about, apart from genders and the sounds of their maniacal laughs as they shot my family.

I don't remember much after that. I remember hearing loud, bellowing laughs as the intruders left. Only once I heard their car gone did I let myself cry. I cried for a few minutes before I balnked out completly, falling into a much welcomed numbness. Just blackness. No pain. No loss. Just darkness.

I was shifted awake by somebody picking me up. It wasn't so much that somebody was picking me up, as the shock I felt when he did so. It was so strong I was sure it could wake the dead. I opened my eyes drowsly before I looked up. I was staring into his eyes. They were the deepest green I had ever seen. I gasped. As I looked into his eyes he suddenly looked down at me, i thought I heard him gasp before he finally spoke.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. Just go back to sleep, you will be better soon I promise" He whispered calmly to me.

I didn't have the strength to fight, or argue, so I complied. Just as I was almost completly taken by the numbness again he squeezed me tightly to his chest in a protective way. I heard him mumble something to someone else before the numbness finally took over and I was feeling numb once again.

E.P.O.V

"Edwaarrdd! Can we go now? We'll be late other wise!" whined my sister Alice.

"Alice, just give me sec, okay?" I asked her back. She was the one that dragged me to the shops in the first place. It was a condition that if I take her to the shops and carried most of the bags then she would let me go into the book shop and the music shop. Alice spent about 4 hours buying things that were completly unnecessary...I've spent 10 minutes wondering through the book shop trying to find a book for english.

I flicked through a few more books and finally found a copy of 'Romeo And Juliet'. We needed to read it for english class at school. I had always liked the book anyway and all the school copies had texta marks on the pages saying who like who and which teachers they didn't like. I'll admit, it got quite entertaining to read the little messages during class.

I went to the cash register and paid for the book before lugging all the clothes Alice had brought today. There was no less then 5 bags Ally, 6 from Sports girl and about 15 more from various shops. I loaded them into the backseat of my silver Volvo and turned on the radio before driving away.

Alice began to sing at the top of her lungs to some whiney girl band song and soon enough I got frustrated. When I turned the radio off I turned to Alice to see a pout. I sighed and turned the radio back on, lowering the sound considerably. No one could say no to Alices pout. It came in handy sometimes, but other times it was just annoying.

After going to the shops we headed for a local party thrown by one of my sisters old friends, Jessica. She had moved from Forks to Arizona to live with her dad after her mum died. I was always nice to her, despite the fact that she was as annoying as anything. I always felt pity for her so tried my best to act gentlemanly.

We were in Arizona while my father did some business in the local hospital. We normally reside in Forks and would be going back in just a few days. We were driving along a long deseerted road and I quickly checked the time. It was only 9:00 so we weren't going to be late.

The party was completly unbearable. I had Jessica latch on to me, batting her eyelashes and not leaving me alone for 2 seconds and there was also some illegal drinking going on so everyone got uncharacteristically loud and many probably would be embarresed in the morning.

We were heading home when I checked the time again. It was late, very late, but Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind. They trusted me and Alice not to do anything dumb. Alice was falling asleep on the seat when I heard very loud sound. Well three to be exact. I knew what they were immediatly. I looked over to Alice to see she had been woken up by the sound. She looked back at me, her eyes thick with worry and confusion.

"Alice call the police, The ambulance, and Carlisle quickly!" I ordered.

I slowed down to see where abouts the shot had come from. As I slowed down I saw 3 dark figures, by the looks of it 2 men and 1 woman,walk away from a small house, each laughing loudly at something. I waited for their car to drive away before I parked the volvo and pratically ran to the house. Alice ran behind me, still giving information for the police.

I opened the door and gasped. I quickly ordered Alice to stay put and not come in as I called out for any body still breathing. I walked through the house, opening random doors when i heard a small, muffled shaky breath.I went into a room and listened more intently. I heard it again not to much later and ran to the source of the sound.

As I threw open the door I heard the sirens of the Ambulance and the police. I took the person in my arms and looked through the window to see police running about ordering things to one another.

I was startled by a gasp from the girl. I looked down and stared into her eyes. I think I may have gasped as I stared. Her eyes were the deepest brown I had ever seen. I scolded myself, telling myself that she had just been through a massive ordeal and she was probably scared straight.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. Just go back to sleep, you will be better soon I promise" I whispered trying to calm her a bit.

I clutched her tighter to my chest as I saw her eyes drift close. I walked her outside and saw Carlisle by his car hugging Alice trying to comfort her. I wandered over to speak to them, the girl still in my arms.

"Hey dad, can you take a look at her?" I asked. It was strange. I was so worried and protective over this girl. I didn't want the other doctors here to look after her and I completly trusted Carlisle. I brushed the feeling off thinking that I just didn't want her to go through more pain. She had been through enough.

"Sure Edward, lets take her over to the ambulance so I can look at her better. Alice do want to sit here and sleep in the car until we can go?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"Yeah i guess...I just can't belive this...Wow, she's pretty Edward." Thats Alice for you. It wasn't that she was shallow or anything...She was just a girl and she was always the optimist of the family.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her that she looked like the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, i had just met her. So I just nodded and walked over to the ambulance to wait for Carlisle.

As soon as I put her down I felt a kind of loss. She must have felt it too because she began to stir. I took her hand and stroked her palm until she calmed down enough for Carlisle to look at her. He went through some doctor routine, examining her reflexes and such. I couldn't take my eyes off her face long enough to know exactly what he was doing though. I just stared unabashedly at her waiting for Carlisle to be done.

He finally straightened up and told the ambulance driver to take her to the hospital where she should stay the night. He glanced over at me and then to the girl then turned back to tell the ambulance driver that he would be her doctor here and to ask a nurse to fill in the necessary papers.

"Edward, would you go with her? Alice is too tired and I need to look at the others before I leave. She should probably wake up with someone with her and since she saw you when she woke you're probably the best person for it. Call me when she wakes up...You have your phone right?" Asked Carlisle

"Umm..Yeah...What do I tell her when she wakes up?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want to be the bearer of such bad news to an angel like this girl.

"Just tell her where she is and who you are...I'll tell her everything else" Carlisle replied with a sigh.

"Okay" I replied simply. I was very relieved I wouldn't have to tell her about her parents. I felt pity for her, she couldnt be older than 17 and now she was an orphan. My heart sank to know that she would be hurt by this.

I squeezed her hand tightly as we rode towards the hospital.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ |_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_|

Hello.

I hope you liked my first ever chapter on this site.

The next one should be up soon. :)

I know that reviewing takes a little while, but I would really like to know what people think and if I should go on with this.

So Please review...I would be very greatful. Some constructive critism would be okay as well.

:) So I hoped you enjoy :)

peace :) 


	2. Finding Out

B.P.O.V

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

I woke up drowsily and sighed as I turned around to turn off my alarm. I swung my hand out and began to flap it up and down in an effort to hit the 'snooze' button. After a little while my hand came into contact with some hair...Thats strange, we didn't have a dog, right? I patted the hair a few times to try and determine what it was. After 2 taps, the hair moved and I felt a warm hand grasp mine tightly.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and let out a small gasp at what I saw. Those deep green eyes looked so familiar but they were strangers eyes. It was like a feeling of De Ja Vu. Those deep eyes just stared right back at me, his lips parted slightly in surprise. After what felt like eternity he smiled at me.

His smile was a sad one, it didn't reach his eyes and it looked as though he were trying to reassure me with it. But what could he be trying to reassure me about. I began to think hard and came up blank. Nothing had happened to me recently so I just assumed that I had managed to trip over this boy and fall down some stairs, landing me in the hospital. After realising this I told myself that I should say something so he wouldn't feel to guilty, but he beat me to speaking.

"Hello, I'm Edward." His voice sounded velvety. It was deep with sorrow and had an under tone of anger to it. My eyes widened in shock as I realised that he must be missing something important just to apologise to me and he was angrey about it.

"Uhh...I-I'm sorry.." I stammered. Why couldn't I form a complete sentence? I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life. A look of pure confusion swept across his face.

"What? Why are sorry?"

"Well, I must be interrupting something important for you. You didn't have to stay to apologise or something, 'cause it's fine, I'm always tripping over something." I replied shakily while moving my hand to allow a curtain of hair to shield my blush.

After a little while of silence, I chanced a glance up to see Edward completly dumfounded. He looked deep into my eyes, his eyes thick with worry and pity as he pulled out a cell phone. He looked quickly down too his phone and typed in a number. While he held it to his ear he stared intently into my eyes again.

I looked down, my embaressment clear on my cheeks and tried to listen to what was going on.

"...I don't think she remembers a thing...Okay...Sure, See you soon."

When I was sure the red from my face had gone down a bit I looked back up to Edward. He was just staring at me back. That's when I noticed that he still held my hand from when I first woke up. He squeezed it gently in a protective manner before getting up to open the door for a man in a white coat.

Edward went closer to him and spoke in hushed whispers, by the tension in the air and the look on their faces I could tell that it was bad news. As they continued to talk I began to wonder what happened before I came here.

The last thing I remember was my dad acting funny at dinner...What was it he said again...

"Im sorry sweetie, I love you you know that right?" ...Thats wierd, what would he have to be sorry about.

With that thought I instinctively looked towards the window sill of the room. Normally there would be flowers, Freesia's and roses, piled up along with a few 'get well soon' cards and some scribbles from Venessa. But when I looked there was nothing.

I felt my heart twist as I thought of my parents. They mustn't know I'm here. No that can't be it, the hospital knows my parents by first name so surely they would have called. Well maybe they were on their way?

Edward and the doctor began to walk towards me. The doctor had a smile with what looked like pity in his eyes, and Edward had small smile with sadness in his eyes.

"Well, hello there Isabella, I'm Carlisle, your doctor." He said while holding his hand out for me to shake it.

"Bella please. It's nice to meet you Dr. Carlisle." I replied while shaking his hand.

"Now do you remember anything at all from last night?" The doctors voice went from friendly to purely professional.

I tried hard to think. After dinner I went to bed...And thats as far as I got.

I shook my head, no, and the doctor sighed. Edward sat down beside me and took ahold of my hand. He glanced at Carlisle and Carlisle nodded slightly. Edward turned to look at me and squeezed my hand for support. This was getting wierd. What is going on?

"Bella, I'm afraid I'm am the bearer of some terrible news."

I nodded, not sure of what to say. This had to be bad. Tears blurred my vision as I urged the Doctor to continue.

"You're family was murdered last night. My son, Edward found you in your bedroom closet at around 1 in the morning. You were unconcious. Your parents and younger sister were found in the living room, they died from a gun shot." Carlisle murmurred, his voice thick with remorse and pity.

I broke down after hearing that. Tears streamed down my face. Edward shifted me and pulled me into his lap whispering that everything would be okay. He rubbed circles on my back as I cried into his shirt. I was orphaned. My parents were gone...I was all alone.

I cried for about an hour, all the while Edward was whispering to me and rocking me back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I finally pulled myself together to ask the only question I had thought about all that time. Sometime during my breakdown Carlisle left the room and shut the door.

"Sorry..." I whispered to Edward while I unclutched his shirt. I felt bad that he had to watch me cry like that and that he had wasted time trying to calm me.

"Anywhere, anytime Bella" Edward replied. He gave me a final squeeze and sat me back up. He stared at me and slowly raised his hand to wipe a final tear from my face. I suddenly forgot what I was going to ask.

Carlisle chose this moment to walk into the room. He sat down in the chair directly across from me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

I thought about it for a moment. I had lost my family, and now had no-one. My throat ached from crying and my eyes stung from tears.

Instead of going into too much detail I just replied with a raspy.

"I'm...Ok."

"Uhh... Bella, theres one more thing." Carlisle said while running a hand through his hair.

I nodded. I don't know how much more news I can take.

Carlisle sighed.

"Bella. The people who murdered your parents were criminals. Your dad put them in jail, but they got out. They had damned good, criminal lawyers. They are on the run from the law again. Do you have any family you can stay with to keep you safe?"

"No...My dad was an only child, his parents are dead. My mum's sister, along with her parents died in a car crash when she was younger."

"Oh...Well, you can stay here for a few days, don't worry, we'll sort something out." Carlisle got up to leave when I remembered the question I wanted to ask.

"Dr. Carlisle?"

Carlisle turned around and nodded, urging me to continue.

"Umm.. How could I forget. I mean when I woke up, I didn't remember a thing about what happened."

The doctor thought for a moment before answering.

"Sometimes when humans go through a traumatic experience, our minds can block it out. That's what most likely happened. Sometimes if you come across familiar sound or smell it will trigger further memories."

"Oh..." I replied. That was kind of confusing...

The doctor chuckled before speaking again.

"Don't worry Bella, It's completly normal to forget something like you went through."

Carlisle then turned and left the room. That left me and Edward alone.

I turned around to find Edward staring at me. I ducked my head in embarressment, allowing my hair to create a curtain so he couldn't see my blush.

He chuckled softly before he reached his hand out to swipe the hair from my eyes. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't look away, it was like he hypnotised me. He stared for a little while longer before breaking the trance.

"Uhh..Bella, how are you holding up?" He asked hesitantly. He probably didn't want me to break down into tears again. I smiled a very sad smile.

"I'm.. okay all things considered... I'm sorry about before..."

"It's perfectly fine Bella. Like I said before, anytime, anywhere... I mean that." He stared deeply into my eyes, making sure I knew he was serious. I just nodded, I didn't think I could trust my voice.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

E.P.O.V

I stared into her eyes, trying to make sure she knew I was completly serious. I would stop what I was doing immediatly if it meant I could hold her and calm her down again. I didn't want to think about holding her before, but she felt so right in my arms. I knew it was purely friendship to her, I mean why would it be any different? She was so upset, I had to do something to help her. I felt so helpless just rocking her back and forth.

I was so angrey at who ever did this to some one so sweet. No harm should ever be done to an angel like Bella. Some evil people have taken away her parents and sister and left her alone. I think I let some of my anger leak into my frist words I spoke with her and felt a little guilty at the thought of her thinking I was mad at her.

Poor Bella, she was all alone in the world. No family or relatives to take her in at her time of need. I didn't want her to wind up in a home.

After a while Bella and I fell into an easy conversation. I tried to keep it light. Just music and movies, I didn't want to upset her again. After a little while, I even saw her smile. I loved it when she smiled and made a note to make her do it more often.

"So, what's your favourite song of all time?" I asked curiously. I thought for sure it would be something from some mainstream rock group.

"Umm...Clair De Lune"

I was shocked...she knew Debussy?

"You know Debussy?" I asked, the shock clear in my voice.

She giggled and nodded.

"I love Clair De Lune too."

After that we fell into another easy conversation. I realised we had a lot in common and everything we said made me like her more and more.

Faster than I thought it was 9:00.

I sighed and began to get up. I turned to Bella to see a frown. I hated making her upset, but I had to leave. I don't think anyone knows where I am because I was meant to go to the shop today, but I lost track of time.

"I have to go now. Can I come back tom--" I was cut off by Bella.

"Yes!" She ducked her head in embarressment.

I let a small chuckle escape before holding my hand out to get the hair from her face. I let my hand linger on her cheek a moment longer than necessary. I got lost in her eyes when she looked up.

I bent down low to lay a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving.

When I got home I met Esme, my mother in the kitchen.

"Hello dear," She welcomed while she came around the counter to give me a soft hug. When she let me go she eyed me curiously.

"What's got you so happy Edward?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied quickly

"hmm..Where have you been all day sweetie?" She questioned me.

I tried to act cool while I answered that I had been with Bella. Everyone in my family knew who Bella was because when Alice came back she told everybody about what happened.

A knowing smile came across her lips as she nodded.

After I had a quick dinner of toast and milk I went to bed. I couldn't wait to go see Bella again tomorrow. I began to think about what time would be considered to early to come.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

B.P.O.V

Edward and I fell into an easy conversation about music and movies. I realised that we had a lot in common. When he smiled I was completly dazzled, I must have looked like fool when I smiled in return.

Today was a big day. I learnt of my parent dieing and the murderers still out there. I had met Edward and his father, Carlisle. And I formed a crush.

When Edward was here it was easier to deal with my loss. He made me feel at ease and happy when he spoke or laughed or smiled... He made me feel as though I wasn't ALL alone in the world, but that maybe I had a friend in him. Sure I wanted there to be more than just friendship, but I didn't wanto to push him away. I'd rather have him as a friend than not have him at all.

When Edward left I felt empty and cold. I snuggled deeper into my blanket, but that didn't help. I thought about my parents. I thought about my mums compassion, my dads awkwardness, Nessies smile, her laugh.

That laugh led me to think of how they were found. I fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares. Though in the nightmares, trying to comfort me was a pair of green eyes. Those green eyes were so familiar, and though they didn't help much with my nightmares it made me feel good to know I had someone I could talk to.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hello :)

I hoped you like that chapter.

Pretty please review so I know what you all think about it.

Another chapter should be up sometime this weekend, or Monday.

(: Reviews make the world go round :)

Peace 3 


End file.
